My Little Pony: Dragonborn
by Mr. Thicc Montagne
Summary: The last dovahkiin Ysmir North-Dragon has been transported to Equestria and has vowed to protect it after a slight misunderstanding. What will life be like now? Will he ever go home? Rated M for blood and cursing that comes later on along with some other adult themes. Also dovahzhul is used in this fic so I suggest getting a translator or learning the language. CANCELED for now.


**Disclaimer I do not own MLP (Hasbro and Lauren Faust) or Skyrim/Elder Scrolls (Todd Howard and what company he may or may not work with which I am pretty sure it is Bethesda, but I may be wrong so). Also this story is based off a slightly modified Dragonborn from the trailers, but I also gave him a name. Ysmir North-Dragon to add more plot development.**

* * *

 **My Little Pony: Dragonborn**

 _Chapter 1: Dovahkiin_

"I AM DOVAHKIIN!" Ysmir North-Dragon yelled charging Alduin for the final time with his Bloodskal Blade. Now Ysmir was a male Nord with brown hair and a short beard, wearing an Iron Helmet, Studded Armor, Iron Gauntlets, and Iron Boots who wasn't afraid to die. " **YOL**!" Alduin shouted slightly burning Ysmir. "FOOLISH DOVAH! I WILL STOP YOUR ATTACK AND SAVE _KEIZAAL_!" he shouted before using a dragon shout. " **FUS RO DAH**!" he yelled before going on the attack. ' _You are needed outside of Keizaal_ ' a feminine, but powerful voice said as felt a pull at his very soul. "By the dovahhe what is this?" Ysmir asked himself just before Alduin yelled " **YOL**!", but when the flames hit Ysmir it wasn't normal.

Ysmir's soul was ripped from his very body before death. 'BY THE NINE!' he yelled out into nothingness as just a soul before he felt a pull into reality once more.

* * *

 **Just minutes before in Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle had gathered her friends and were at the Princess' castle inside the chambers. "So what did you call us here for princess?" Twilight asked. "I called you here as me and Luna have decided to call a force of good from another realm, but we need the elements to help as well in order to create enough power in order to open the portal," Celestia said. "But Princess what is this force of good the spell will call forth?" Twilight asked. "We do not know," Celestia said before Luna spoke up and said "Will thou help us?" to which Twilight responded with "Yes Princess'," as the other elements nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just hope I get to create clothing for this good force," Rarity said as all of the elements and the princess' formed a circle and began the spell. Soon strange runic symbols formed on the floor around the circle and within it before a large beam of light shot from the center blinding them all, but afterwards what stood there surprised them. Ysmir had now been put back into a mortal body which was his, but rejuvenated and in a strange location. "kolos los zu'u?" Ysmir said instinctively in dovahzhul as his thu'um shook the ground with it's very power. "Um Princess' is that the force of good?" Twilight asked backing up in slight fear as the others also did. Of course this confused Ysmir and he realised these ponies spoke his natural language so he changed back to the language of Keizaal. "Sorry about that ponies I was just using dragon speak, but before I continue where is Alduin?" he asked. "Alduin? Who is Alduin?" Twilight asked weakly as the others were too scared to speak up. "Is this land not Keiz, I mean Skyrim?" Ysmir asked to which Twilight shook her head no. "Then where am I?" Ysmir asked. "E, Equestria," Twilight said more confident. "Equestria? Alright then, but I have a question are there dragons here? I am the Dragonborn and it is my duty to defend Skyrim from them, but I guess I am to now protect Equestria from them and any other forces," Ysmir said as he felt his body and noticed he still had all his gear, but it was brand new.

"Dragonborn? What is that? Also we do have dragons. SPIIKE! COME ON OUT!" Twilight yelled which then was followed by footsteps and Ysmir turned around to see the baby dragon. Ysmir saw the dragon and from his experiences he instinctively drew his Bloodskal Blade and prepared for combat. "DRAGON I AM DOVAHKIIN! YOU SHALL NOT HURT THESE PONIES! **FUS RO DAH**!" Ysmir shouted as Spike was launched into a wall and was rendered barely conscious before he tried to charge forward, but found he couldn't move. He soon noticed the golden aura and heard a familiar voice (Celestia) "Why did you attack a subject of mine? He is not a danger," the voice said. "Because in my land dragons were nothing, but destruction and death. I watched my family be killed by them and my friends as well. I am a dragonborn so I prevent that pain for anyone else and is a reason I fight," Ysmir said calmly. "Well Spike is not dangerous. I mean he couldn't hurt a fly," Twilight said.

"If you release me may I at least then use healing magic to help him. As long as he doesn't harm a pony he will be safe from me, but the moment I see him hurt a pony I will end him before others are," Ysmir said. The aura left his body and he walked over to the baby dragon with a healing spell charging in his hand. Once he was near he used it and then picked up the dragon to carry him back to the group. "Now he needs proper medical treatment as the spell works best for my kind, but will help him somewhat," Ysmir said before spike was taken from his arms by a lavender aura. "It seems you are also dragonborn, but yet you do not understand dovahzhul?" Ysmir asked. "Well no that is magic, but if you come back to ponyville with us I can talk with you so that we may share information," Twilight said.

"That is fine, but the thing is In would like to know your names. And before you ask mine is Ysmir North-Dragon," Ysmir told them before the other six ponies introduced themselves along with Celestia and Twilight who had conversed with him.

* * *

 **A few hours later in ponyville**

"So this is where you six live?" Ysmir asked as the train pulled up to ponyville station. "YEP!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily before she ran off as soon as the train stopped. "What did she go off to do?" Ysmir asked. "You'll see later tonight, and don't forget to stop off at the boutique so I can get measurements to make you clothing," Rarity said before walking off. "So where will I be sleeping, and more importantly working for currency?" Ysmir asked. "Ah think ah could use your help on the farm," Applejack said. "That reminds of the end of my childhood," Ysmir said as he smiled. "How? I thought you were a dragon killer?" Spike said still in some pain. "Well no before all of that I worked on my family's farm," Ysmir explained.

"Oh," Spike said "well that seems like you should have some experience, but I don't know if you can apple buck," Applejack wondered. "Apple buck?" Ysmir asked as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy left to do their own activities. "You see apple bucking is when a pony bucks a tree and then the apples fall down," Applejack explained. "Well I can't do that exactly, but I have a better way to harvest," Ysmir said with a smile. "But before I explain why don't you show me your farm. We will work out my sleeping arrangement later as I'd love to get some work done," Ysmir said. "Alright well Applejack will lead you to my library and eveypony will meet up there later ok?" Twilight said. "Ah'm fine with that," Applejack said while Ysmir just nodded his head.

Ysmir and Applejack then walked off to the farm while Twilight and Spike went to Twilight's home/public library. On the way to the farm Ysmir explained his method more in detail. "You see there are two ways this method can be done. The dovahkiin way or the human way which is different. Now which do you want to learn about or do you want to learn about both," Ysmir said. "Both please," Applejack said to which Ysmir nodded his head and began explanation "You see the dovahkiin or also known as dragonborn way is that I take an apple to determine it's weight by holding it. Then I put the baskets in certain places before I stand behind the trees and use the unrelenting force dragon shout. If I did my calculations right they should all land in the basket," Ysmir finished. "Now as for the human way which is to hand pick each and every apple which may not be as fast, but guarantees quality every time for only the perfect apples are used," Ysmir said taking pride in both ways. "Well I guess we could try the human method first and if ah don't like it we can do the dragonborn way," Applejack said. Ysmir just nodded his head and they continued in silence.

They soon reached Sweet Apple Acres, but Ysmir only guessed as it was the only apple farm in sight. "Is this your farm? I can't ready your language," Ysmir said. "Oh raht. Ah'm sorry about that ah just forgot you can't read, but yeah this is the farm," Applejack said. Ysmir just nodded and saw the trees. "I'll begin right away and show you the human method," Ysmir said as he walked over to the first tree and inspected each apple. "Only two on here are not good," Ysmir said as he picked all, but two apples instantly somehow. "How'd you do that?" Applejack asked. "Oh right I forgot you ponies don't know that I have a weird ability to interact with everything and some have certain interactions. Such as storage objects or trees and such have like a menu I see that no one else can and I can see the description of every item. I also can then take whichever items I please. Now as for ponies or people I can pickpocket and take everything you own on you that I want," Ysmir explained before continuing on to the next tree and the next while only taking the right apples.

Ysmir didn't notice as Applejack watched in fascination, but it soon became late evening and Applejack told Ysmir to stop. "Well then that is i'd say a good day's work, but here is the thing. The dragonborn way may be faster, but it gets every apple so the bad ones would have to be taken out later if they're even noticed," Ysmir said as he waited for Applejack to go into the home and get his payment. She soon came back out and handed Ysmir a bag. "There is your pay which is 9 bits," Applejack said to which Ysmir just put the bag away into what seemed to be nothingness. "Now follow me Ysmir as Twilight told us to go to the library," Applejack said before leaving and Ysmir followed.

They reached Twilight's home in half an hour, but the lights were off. "Wait I don't like this," Ysmir said as he drew the Bloodskal Blade and readied himself. "If I say run you run okay?" Ysmir said. "Bu," Applejack began to say "NO! If I say run you run," Ysmir interrupted. "Alright Ysmir," Applejack said and walked behind Ysmir as he approached the door and braced himself against it. He then stepped back and kicked open the door with the Bloodskal Blade readied as he charged in, but was soon surprised and nearly dropped Bloodskal when all the ponies in the town yelled "SURPRISE!" and the lights turned on. "zu'u los bo wah get aan heart nos," Ysmir nearly yelled confusing the ponies.

"How do you like your welcome party friend?" Pinkie asked as she walked up to Ysmir happily. "You ponies nearly gave me a heart attack. Next time don't be so sudden. I nearly either died or killed you all," Ysmir said grimly. "Don't worry silly it wouldn't have happened," Pinkie said, but what Ysmir said had caused a noticeable drop in her happiness.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter one. Anyways I hope to better this story with use of dovahzhul. Let me know if I mess up something or get something wrong in character personalities or language wise. Also I am writing multiple fic's at once so don't expect too many updates in a month if any as I also have other things to do. ShadowsG5 signing off.**


End file.
